finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Carrot (Final Fantasy XII)
Carrot is a Rank VII Elite Mark from Final Fantasy XII. The hunt becomes available after felling Judge Bergan at Mt. Bur-Omisace. Carrot is the largest Malboro in the game, similar in size to Malboros in previous games. Carrot is a mark in the Jovy side quest in Nalbina. It is also fought in the International Zodiac Job System Trial Mode at stage 70 along with four Vivians. Clan Primer Hunt 39: Carrot Stalk :Petitioner: Zammadria :Petitioner's Location: Nalbina Aerodrome *''A petition has been submitted for the hunting of Carrot (Rank VII). The petitioner is Zammadria in the Nalbina aerodrome.'' *''Hunt accepted. Zammadria's pet, Carrot, has run away! It has since become feral and dangerous, attacking travelers. Carrot can be found in the Salikawood.'' *''Carrot defeated! Report to Zammadria in the aerodrome in Nalbina.'' *''Hunt reported. Zammadria had been raising Carrot to spite her husband, always concerned with keeping up appearances. She realizes now the error of her ways.'' Bestiary Entry :Genus: Elite Mark :Classification: ??? Finding Carrot The player should use a Teleport Stone to teleport to Salikawood, then turn off all party members' gambits. As stated in the mark description, Carrot is "shy" and "delicate", so if a monster is killed while searching for Carrot, it will not spawn. If the player does not kill anything, Carrot should be at the Salikawood Sun-Dappled Path. This can be hard to achieve if Reddas is in the party, as his gambits can't be turned off and he is to attack the nearest enemy, so the player may have to KO him. Another option is to flee so the battle can immediately begin without the need to turn the party's gambits back on. This also prevents Reddas from attacking any enemies if he is in the party. Battle Carrot enters battle with many status buffs and will use Hero's March to bestow the statuses again if removed or they run out. Like all Malboro-kind, Carrot mostly attacks with a plethora of negative status effects and its breath attack has a wide range. After losing half of its health Carrot will use Growing Threat to double its level. Strategy The party should cast Dispel immediately to rid Carrot of its buffs, and be ready to cast Dispel again for it will use Hero's March. The party should have all Remedy Lores and have a healthy stock of Remedies to heal fast. Equipping Black Belts to avoid Disable or Power Armlets to immunize against Stop is recommended. Expose can be used to lower its physical defense for a quicker battle. The player might want to set the gambits to Ally: any=Remedy or, if they are lucky enough to have one, a Ribbon can be put to good use. Even with a tank, Carrot's breath covers a large area. It is advisable to use ranged weapons or Technicks to strike Carrot from afar. One should not rely on Krjn (the viera) to be the party's powerhouse, since she will mostly buff the party. Espers are immune to most negative effects, so one can be summoned to shield the party. Healing magick and items such as Potions can deal damage to Carrot, so if the party have an X-Potion + all Potion Lores mastered + Pheasant Netsuke, they will deal 5,000 or more damage per X-Potion used without charge time. The player can use the trick when Carrot reaches HP Critical, because of her Last Stand status. The Nihopalaoa Remedy trick works on Carrot. Rewards *5,200 gil *Stink Bombs *Putrid Liquid Defeating Carrot also unlocks the title Freshmaker in the Sky Pirate's Den. Gallery Trivia *Carrot originates from an errand in Final Fantasy Tactics, called "Call of the Wild", where a pet Malboro kept by a countess goes missing. The Malboro in the errand is called Carrot. *Though Carrot resembles a Malboro, like all Elite Mark monsters, her Genus is given as '???'. Related Enemies *Malboro *Malboro Overking *Cassie *Great Malboro *Malboro King *Vivian *Kris (Rare) *Wild Malboro (Mark) Category:Elite Marks de:Karotte it:Carota (Final Fantasy XII)